Fullmetal Alchemist
by evilrizen1
Summary: It's another hunt for the stone!


**Full metal alchemist**

**Hunt For the Stone**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT TRYING TO MAKE AMY MONEY FROM THIS I DON'T OWN FULL MEATALALCHEMIST!!!!**

**Science center**:

As Edward and Alphonse where walking down the main hall of the science center they were trying to learn more about alchemy and the philosopher stone. The philosopher stone is a legendary stone an amplifier, elixir giving you unlimited power to whom who posses it, but a while back they learned something really terrible about the stone. You need large amount of human bodies to be sacrificed to create the stone. But they were looking for a different way to create the stone in the science center. As they came to the historical section of science fiction there was some information about the legendary stone. "This still doesn't show us a different way of creating the stone lets keep looking" said Edward. "Let's try looking some where else and see if we can get another lead", said Alphonse, "Yea let's go" said Edward. As they exit from the science museum they see Dante leaning against the wall. They were surprised to see her because of there last encounter with her in the city of Ishbal which was whipped out in one day to create the philosopher stone and the city was hidden under ground so no one could find the city. That's where Edward fought her there and the last time the say her. Edward quickly transmuted his auto mail into a sharp blade, " I thought I got rid of you what the hell are you doing here I though you died" said Edward, " I came for your help for the philosopher stone" said Dante. "why the hell should we help you of all the trouble and pain you put us throw and of all the killing of the innocent", said Edward' "I am afraid my body is routing from switching body to body, if I don't switch to another body soon I am afraid I will die". "Who the hell cares if you die what about all the people you killed and all of the people in Ishbal, you just care about your own dam self", "I am afraid you have no choice". Dante walks a few steps closer to Edward and suddenly Envy jumps out of a tree behind Dante and Gluttony and Rath jump off the roof of the science museum beside Dante. "So… I guess there still your puppets, you still follow her of what she did to all of you… well I guess you don't care after all you are homunculi" says Alphonse, "Artificial humans that take the shape of whom who was tried to bring back to life, you don't even have soles" said Edward. That made all of them really mad in anger Envy says "Shut up!!", and suddenly all three of them charge at Edward and Alphonse. Edward quickly transmutes his metal arm into a machine gun and starts firing bullets at Rath, Gluttony, and Envy. The bullets dint effect them at all, they where keep absorbing all the bullets shot, Edward and Alphonse quickly jump away, Rath jumps on Alphonse and starts punching him, " Get off!" Alphonse said and takes a poll beside him and transmutes it in a blade and slices Rath in half. Edward quickly runs at them and jumps over Gluttony and punches Envy in the face and quickly turns spins around tripping Gluttony with his leg. Then he runs after Dante she quickly transmutes the ground into a huge ditch stopping Edward as he see's Dante run off. Envy and Gluttony also ran away, Edward and Alphonse quickly get out of there; they take the bus to downtown.

**Warehouse**:

As they get off the bus they see a warehouse down the hill not so far, so they decide to check it out. As they walk down the hill they less people and houses as they walk down, when they are there they open the gate there is no one there, "It looks like it has been deserted for a long time lets get out of here" says Edward. As they turn around all the lights turn on they quickly turn around and are surprised to see Dante, Gluttony, and Envy, "Why the hell did you kill Rath you going to pay!!" says envy. Envy and Gluttony run at Edward, he transmutes his arm into a blade and charges at them while Alphonse sneaks throw them and goes behind Dante and quickly transmutes his arm in a spear and stabs Dante from the back as Dante falls on the floor she says, "you …idiot", she falls on the floor and dies. "Finally it's over..." says Alphonse, Edward quickly jumps and grabs a rope swing towards Gluttony and kicks him in the face and he falls down, Edward transmutes Gluttony body, "what's happening to me I am…I am…", "I have started a chemical reaction in your body in a few seconds you body will turn in to a gas and dissipate". "You basted, first Rath and then Gluttony you going to pay ahhhhhhhh!!!!" says envy, filled with rage and anger she starts to transform in the legendary dragon' "you will die today". Alphonse runs back to Edward and says "what happened and what's that thing??" said Alphonse, "Can't explain help me weaken the supports so we can drop the roof on envy!" says Edward as he runs to the right of the ware house and come to a support and uses alchemy to destroy the support while running from Envy and dodging her. While Alphonse destroys all the supports except two witch are close to the exit from the building, Envy then dose a head first dive toward Edward, he quickly moves away and Envy hits her head on the floor knocking her out, Edward and Alphonse destroy the last two supports and quick escape and the whole building collapses in front of them. After the smoke settles they check what happened to Envy, when they find her body but when Alphonse touches her she starts to glow bright and starts forming in a stone shape and turns red and falls on the floor. Edward and Alphonse were shocked to find that she was the philosopher stone' "I can't believe that Envy was the philosopher all this time… and we also got rid of all the homunculi now I can put you back in the flesh" says Edward, "no brother you'll be the first one to we fix" says Alphonse.


End file.
